Even Elves need friends
by Kharina
Summary: Rating to be safe. Takes place just after Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. Arwen struggles to adjust to her new life and make new friends. R&R please. COMPLETE.
1. Even Elves Need Friends

Disclaimer: I do not compare with Tolkien and will not even try. He owns the setting and most of the characters, except a few that are mine.

A/N: I do need advice on this, so please R&R. I want some constructive criticism if possible. Thanks in advance, and enjoy the story! Takes place after Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, which is in the morning in this fic.

"Estel?" Arwen murmured as she sat next to Aragorn, his arms encircling her

"What?" He said gently, turning to look at her.

"I can't believe we're finally married...."

"Me neither." Aragorn whispered softly in her ear. She turned to look him in the eyes.

"Aragorn..I..I don't know how to be a queen, what your people expect of me. I'm scared."

Aragorn tightened his arms around her. "They are our people, meleth. And you must not feel that you must do anything in order to live up to their expectations, real or imagined. Do not fear, meleth nin. I will always be here for you. To tell you the truth, I don't know how to be a king, either. I'm just making it up as I go along."

Arwen giggled slightly. "Unfortunately, I do not think I will be so good at that."

"You'll be a wonderful queen." He said gently to her. "I have some duties to do this afternoon, but I will meet you before the feast. Why don't you go and talk to the women, make some friends."

She nodded, and he gave her a passionate kiss before leaving. Arwen wandered out into the courtyard, where she saw some women sat in a group by the White Tree. She approached them, and nervously cleared her throat. The women looked round.

"May I join you?" Arwen murmured nervously.

The women stared at her. They disliked the queen, thinking, due to her immaculate looks, that she didn't love the King, that she was just in this for the crown, and he had been totally taken in by her.

Then another woman, with long unstyled blonde hair and wild blue eyes came towards them. She had on a plain riding-dress, and her cheeks were flushed by the wind. The other women turned and smiled at her: she felt more on their level, despite the fact she was marrying the steward.

The woman's eyes fell on Arwen, and she swiftly approached her. She felt as though she needed to repay Arwen as an apology for her shameless flirting with Aragorn a few months before.

"You must be Arwen. I'm Eowyn." She said. "Come and sit with us."

"Thank you," Arwen said smiling shyly.

Although Eowyn made a genuine effort to include Arwen in the conversation, Arwen had nothing to say about the war, or the various histories of the women's families. Arwen, bored out of her skin, excused herself and went to find her father.

Immediately the women changed the subject of the conversation.

"Why did you invite her to sit with us, Eowyn? She's awful."

"If it hadn't been for her marriage to the king, she'd be no more than a tavern wench. I can't believe he's so taken in by her!"

"She's pretty, that's why," another woman said.

"And I'm sure she's no virgin." Another added.

"She just married him for his wealth and status."

Eowyn couldn't take this any longer. "She gave up her immortality, she'll never see her family again once they leave here. Do you think some one would do all that for a crown?"

The women laughed. "She's got you fooled."

Eowyn sighed and walked off.

Several hours later, Aragorn walked out of the doors to the palace, and found Eowyn moodily standing looking out over the walls.

"Have you seen Arwen?"

"Yes, ages ago. She came to sit with me and the other women, but then left."

"Thank you." Aragorn started to walk away, but Eowyn pulled him back.

"I can't believe the things the other women said about her when she left, you need to know." Eowyn fumed in anger.

"What did they say?" Aragorn said in concern.

"That she was no better than a tavern wench, that she just married you to be a queen, that..."

Aragorn stared in anger, then turned and strode away. He found Arwen sitting alone on a bench in a quiet street corner. He gently swept her into his arms, and kissed her before releasing her.

"I think you need to come up to the courtyard, Eowyn and I need to talk to you."

Eowyn bit her lip as Arwen approached. "I'm sorry, my lady, but I really need to tell you what the other women said behind your back."

Please review! I really need advice on this, and constructive criticism is greatly welcomed.


	2. Tears at the feast

**Review responses:**

**Queen Arwen: **Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!

**Aimz-246: **Update is here! Yes, poor Arwen (sniff )Anyway, glad you liked it!

**Ilenya the fair: **Thank you! Glad you like this. Is this soon enough for an update?

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. Old reviewers keep it up, new readers please review! I really love hearing from you.

"What did they say?" Arwen asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea how to tell you this." Eowyn looked at Aragorn. "Perhaps it would be better if you told her."

Aragorn nodded, and Eowyn left. Aragorn had no clue how to put it gently to Arwen.

"Meleth, they said...well, Eowyn says they said...well, in essence.... the gist of it was..." Aragorn stuttered.

Arwen looked up at him, tears gathering in her eyes. Unable to stand seeing her like this, Aragorn pulled his wife into his arms, kissing her hair and stroking her back.

"Basically, they said... that you just married me for my status." Aragorn muttered, hating every second of it.

Arwen gasped and drew back. She was crying in full flow now, and there was fear in her eyes. "Estel, I love you. How could they..."

"I know that, I love you too, they just can't see that yet."

"Why do they hate me?"

"I think they're just jealous of you, and because of that they're not very open to you. Give them time, I'm sure they'll come round."

"They don't want me near them, Estel!" She hung her head. "I told you I would be a failure as a queen."

"Nonsense, I think you're wonderful, you're not angry with them and you made an effort to get to know them."

"But I couldn't relate to them, I wasn't in the war, and I know little of the traditions of Men."

"Stop putting yourself down! They're jealous and don't forget they've had a lot to adjust to, after being born in the days of the stewards, they have a new king that they don't know, a shattered kingdom after the war, and a new queen who is not only Elvish, but the most beautiful living creature since Luthien herself."

Arwen blushed. "I'm not that beautiful."

Aragorn silenced her with a kiss. "No, not _that_ beautiful. _More_ beautiful."

Eowyn appeared from the hall and walked towards them. Aragorn nodded to her to signal that he'd told Arwen.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I'm sure they'll accept you soon enough. They just do not know you yet."

Arwen nodded, smiling at Eowyn. At least she would have one friend here, even if that was all.

That evening, masses of people crammed into the citadel and upper court of Minas Tirith for the feast. At the head table sat Arwen, Aragorn, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, the nobles of Rohan and Gondor as well as the women Arwen had spoken with that evening and Arwen's family.

The women cast dark looks up the table at Arwen when they thought she wasn't looking. Arwen's elven eyesight saw these glances, and she fought to keep her composure. Aragorn grasped her hand under the table, whispering words of comfort into hr ear in Elvish. Galadriel heard these whispers, and looked at the royal couple quizzically.

After the feast, there was to be an evening of dancing and tale- telling. Galadriel approached the King and Queen as they sat together at the side of the room, Arwen's head resting on Aragorn's shoulder, her eyes closed.

"Sorry to interrupt," Galadriel said "but I could not help hearing what you were whispering to each other at the feast."

Arwen's eyes snapped open and she raised her head to look at her grandmother.

"Evenstar, who has being speaking about you behind your back? I will not tolerate it!"

"Grandmother, you cannot say anything to them, they'd hate me even more!" Arwen exclaimed. "They'll come round, it's fine."

"You were fighting back tears, that is not fine. You have to live for quite a time here, though it seems short in the eyes of the elves. You can't allow yourself to be treated like that."

"Lady Galadriel, please," Aragorn interjected. "I have to ask you to stop. Arwen really needs to just forget about it for now and enjoy herself. It would be unacceptable to let them spoil our wedding feast, would it not?"

"Wisely spoken, I will leave it for tonight. But I shall want to deal with them by sunset tomorrow." Galadriel replied heatedly, and then walked off.

Arwen silently allowed tears to creep down her cheeks. Aragorn pulled her as close to him as he could, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. Arwen gradually calmed down and pulled away from her husband.

"Estel, No one wants me around here, and they make me feel so.... useless. I can't be a queen, I'm just not right to be one."

"Really? Because you seem to be handling this well, you know that your grandmother trying to throw them out in anger would create more problems than it solved. I think you show great promise. You'll be a wonderful queen."

What did you think? Review please, if you are reading this I really want to hear about you! All reviews, whether praise, constructive criticism or even flames are greatly welcomed. Do try to be nice though!


	3. Arentiel's jealousy

**Review Responses:**

**Nianko: **Thank you! Glad u like it.

**Ilenya the fair: **Thanks! Nice to know u think that. Well written? This story? No way! Glad u thought so anyway.

**Lindahoyland: **Yeah, I thought it rang true as well. No one can get on with absolutely everyone! Thanks 4 reviewing!

**Ciel- Undomiel: **Thanks for both your reviews. Glad u enjoyed this!

**Queen Arwen: **Thanks 4 the tip! I tried to make her act a bit maturer in this chapter.

**Dark Borg Drone: **Glad u enjoyed it! I can't really think of much more 2 say....

**Strider's Girl: **Yeah, Galadriel should tear them 2 pieces. But I don't think she'd then be very popular! Thanks 4 both your reviews!

**Nessa: **Thank you, I am continuing as u can tell since there's a new chappie.

While the royal couple had their debate with Galadriel, the group of women stood huddled in a group together. Arantiel, the most confident and leader of the group, was the first to speak.

"Look at that. She can't even be civil to her own grandmother. No wonder her mother isn't here, she must disapprove of such a daughter." Arantiel spat maliciously.

"She's sucking up to the king about it as much as she can as well, look at her. I can't believe he falls for her." Tirinael added. Tirinael had a habit of always adding on to Arantiel's sentences.

The other women: Calia, Mirasta, Sirya and Fenelstè nodded in agreement.

Aragorn noticed the looks the group kept giving him and Arwen. He stood and walked over to the women.

"Is there a problem?" He asked in his nicest, most politically correct tone.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Arantiel enquired in a voice as sweet as honey.

"You are looking at the Queen and myself, and I see only hatred and disapproval in those glances. I cannot fathom what is the matter."

"Your _queen_," Alatariel said sarcastically "is no more than a tavern wench after your status, and she has you wrapped round her finger."

The other women gasped. None of them would have dared to say this to the King's face.

Aragorn's voice shook with barely contained anger. "Tavern wench?! How dare you! She is your queen and we love each other more than I could ever explain or you will ever know. If I hear you even utter that again, I will throw you out of the city myself!" He hissed. Then he turned and walked back towards his beautiful wife, only to find she had been nearby all along and had heard everything that had been said. Before anyone could say a word, Arwen turned and walked away.

Arwen sat in the bedchamber, staring into blank space. She heard a gentle knock at the door.

Arwen did not answer. Aragorn walked in anyway.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Do I look okay?!" she snapped.

Aragorn jerked in surprise: it was rare for Arwen to snap at anyone, least of all him. "S..sorry, I meant..."

Arwen sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I just feel so angry about it, but I shouldn't take it out on you."

Aragorn sat beside her and took her in his arms. After a while Arwen spoke again.

"We had better go back, hadn't we?"

Aragorn nodded and the couple got up and left.

Back in the hall, Arentiel was sat sulking. She was spoilt as a child, although not an only child. She had a brother, but her parents had always stressed her beauty and constantly told her that she was the most wonderful lady in Gondor. She had no real friends, more admirers who followed her, attending to her every need. But she was happy...until the queen came along, stealing Arentiel's title as the greatest beauty in Gondor.

Arentiel was an intelligent woman, but used her intelligence in a malicious way towards others. Those she called her friends, however, had little brains. They actually believed that the queen was just a flirt! Arentiel, of course, knew that Arwen and Aragorn truly loved each other, knew what Arwen had given up for him and even knew why Arwen's mother was not here. Arentiel did not care: she just felt jealousy. She felt anger too at the Rangers who were there, as previously only her family and the stewards were the only ones the world knew in whom the blood of Numenor ran strongly. The rangers had stolen that title, too! Arentiel's world had been totally turned upside down.

Hope you all enjoyed that! Now please review, it really doesn't take long compared to the effort I put into the story! Thanks 2 everyone who does.


	4. Council

**Ciel- Undomiel: **Thank you! Yep, jealousy is definitely very dangerous but it's impossible to eradicate, unfortunately. Glad you liked it!

**Lindahoyland: **Several people have said that in more tan just this fic so I am going to work very hard on sticking with words that fit into Tolkien's universe. If you spot anything in future chapters that don't fit than please let me know. Thanks for your review!

**Strider's Girl: **Hmmm, I've never tried a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. But maybe I'll get 2 try one seen as though I've updated quite soon! Thanks 4 your review!

**Lady Alathon: **I hope I've updated soon enough: please don't throw me into Mount Doom or you'll never get 2 see the rest of the story.

**Dark Borg Drone: **Thanks 4 your review, mellon nin! Here is the update.

**Malara: **Alatariel is slightly TOO self- confident, isn't she? Yes, elves are really hard to wriote about: I mean a thousand year old elf is kind of different to a 14 year old girl who's trying to write about her. I'll try to keep her more mature in future as several people have said this.

**Dark Borg Drone: **Here is Chapter 4!

**Nessa Fawndancer: **Thanks, glad you're enjoying this!

**Illenya the fair: **Is this soon enough 4 the update?! Glad u liked that chappie.

**Rhys: **Great! I love getting reviews from someone who hasn't reviewed before, especially when they're so helpful and kind at the same time! I get some reviews that are sort of on the borderline between criticism and flames and upset me a bit (I'm a bit too soft- skinned, if u get my meaning!), but your reviews were really well put and helped me a lot. They didn't make me feel angry or worried at all: they made my day, so thanks!

As to what you actually said, thanks 4 it all. I get a bit afraid to make things too long winded for too reasons: so I can get the update up faster and so readers don't get bored. But maybe I do need to take my time a little more! As for using modern language, a lot of people have made that point and I am trying to improve, so please tell me if you find something out of place in this fic, although I'm sure you don't need prompting as you are so helpful.

Yes, I tried to make markings between the author notes and story but whatever I did it would come out blank on quickedit. I hate it when it does that. Unfortunately this chapter won't show much of Eowyn and Arwen as this chapter is on a slightly different subject but I will go back to Eowyn, Arentiel and the others. I just thought putting this idea in would help to avoid me going on about the same sort of things in every chapter. Anyway, you might actually want to read the story now, I think this is the longest review response I've ever written.

**A/N:** This chapter leaves the women 4 a bit and changes subject: I thought it wounld make for a bit of a breather. I understand I've skipped quite a few events but felt I needed to move on.

**START OF STORY **(sorry, the site likes to remove all my markings)

Several weeks later, Arwen was settling in quite well. She had made many friends. Though she had never managed to convince Alatariel and her peers to change their ways, Arwen did not care. Luckily, however, she had managed to convince Galadriel not to say anything. Today was the first proper council meeting since Arwen had arrived in Gondor.

All rose to greet the King and Queen as they walked in together, but the smiles soon turned to puzzled expressions when the Queen sat down instead of going out of the door.

"You stay, my lady?" Ventured a brave councillor.

"Of course," Arwen replied in bemusement. "What is the problem?"

The councillor opened his mouth to reply, before Aragorn cut in.

"I am sure there is no difficulty, Lord Hendras?" He asked diplomatically.

"No, your majesty, obviously there is not. My apologies, sir," Lord Hendras stammered.

"You need not apologise to _me," _Aragorn said pointedly.

"Apologies, lady," the embarrased man uttered grudgingly.

"You are forgiven, my lord," Arwen returned, in a far more gracious manner than the councillor had spoken in.

Aragorn stood. "Friends and strangers, the difficult task of rebuilding Gondor from the brink of destruction lies before us. Today we must plan how best to do this. I would suggest we start by rebuilding the damage suffered to this city and work outwards from there."

A ripple of agreement spread through those gathered.

"I thought we would start on the Northward side, as this is most badly damaged. The question remains as to whom should be appointed the task."

"Darascus. He's the quickest buider I've known and he charges very little gold for his work," Lord Seyban suggested.

"How good is he?" Arwen asked.

Some of the councillors laughed.

"Perhaps the Midsummer heat proves too much for you, lady. As I have said, he is both quick and cheap."

Aragorn started to come to his wife's defence, but a swift look from her silenced him.

"I am aware what you said, sir. But I did not ask you how fast or cheap he was. I asked you how good he was. To what standard will the work be done?"

He gaped at her. "What does that matter? You have no eye for economy, Queen Arwen. We need the fastest and cheapest builder there is around."

"She does have an excellent eye for economy, Seyban. What use is it to be built cheaply now, only for it to fall down in ten years time?" Faramir snapped.

"I'm glad you never were the steward. You are nothing like your father. I would call anyone stupid who suggested that!"

"Two people more powerful than you? You would call them stupid."

"Only you are more powerful than me, save the King, by ancient tradition. You should know that the chief advisor has always been third in command."

"Where am I, then?" Arwen asked gently.

"You? Your position is below all of ours. You bear heirs to the throne: you should not even be here!" Lord Hendras laughed, forgetting the king was even there.

"In that case," Aragorn broke in, "I should change the traditions. If someone like Lord Seyban is third in command: or second when there was no King; then no wonder all the battles went ill."

Lord Seyban's eyes bulged from his head, but he remained silent. Aragorn saw Arwen's slight tremble from the corner of his eye and realised that she would be blamed for all the problems.

"We shall take a short reprieve to allow everyone to calm down. We will meet here again in fifteen minuites."

Aragorn and Arwen walked down the corridor together, and went outside to sit beside the white tree.

"I'm sorry, meleth. They were truly awful to you," Aragorn murmured as he slipped his arm over Arwen's shoulders.

She smiled at him. "Never mind, Estel, they shall soon get used to me."

**END OF STORY**

**A/N: **Please review! It really doesn't take long. Criticism presented in a non- agressive way makes my day! Have a look at Rhys' reviews; they're the sort of reviews I like to get. Of course, just writing: I read your fic and liked/disliked it is better than nothing! :)


	5. More council

**Review responses:**

**Malara:** Yeah, I had to mark the start of the chapter like that because whatever markings I do, fanfiction. net seems to delete them. So from now on I'll mark all my stories this way. 

**Lindahoyland: **I meant end of chapter (as is obvious since I updated, lol!)

**Strider's Girl: **I've updated: so I obviously meant end of chapter. There's a few more chapters before the story ends! Thanks 4 the sandwich! :)

**Rhys: **U reviewed, again! With another long review! U r going on my faves list VERY SOON! I used to put everyone who reviewed on my faves list but it's getting 2 be 2 much work, so now I'll just put people like u on!

Anyway, I'm glad u thought I'd improved this chapter as I put quite a lot of work into it. I will read the fic u mentioned as soon as I have time to really sit down and take it all in.

**Dark Borg Drone: **Thanks for your review. Aragorn already put them in their places, remember? But we will go back 2 them.

**Ilenya the fair: **Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!

**Winter Queen: **Hey, I updated soon! :)

**Ciel- Undomiel: **They are a bit on the stupid side! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappie! :)

**Frodo's sister: **Yay! New reviewer! does new reviewer dance Glad u enjoyed it!

Okay, everyone! Just a few more chappies 2 go and then I'll have completed this fic! I think I made a mistake trying to have 4 stories in progress at once, so, luckily for you guys I'm focusing on this one. :)

On with the story!

**START OF CHAPTER**

Fifteen minuites later, the King and Queen of Gondor returned to the throne room to continue with the councils. Aragorn had decided that, due to the tension earlier, he would leave that issue and deal with the problem of the remaining servants of Sauron. Gondor desperately needed to draw up peace agreements with them.

Aragorn stood to speak once everyone had come back. "Perhaps we should leave the matter of who is to build the wall until another day," he announced. "The matter of those of Sauron's servants who live still is yet to be resolved."

"What do you propose we do, my lord?" Asked a rather subdued Lord Seyban.

"We shall need to think over some terms of an agreement for peace now, and then call the defeated lords in to discuss them."

"With all due respect, why should the defeated lords have any say in the agreement?" Asked a man who had not spoken before.

"Because if they are punished too harsly, peace will undoubtedly be short lived," Arwen said. These were the first words she had spoken since the council had restarted. Indeed, she had been sat silently in the sidelines, a little afraid to speak up.

A few murmurs were heard around the room at Arwen's statement.

"What does she know of war?" Muttered a few men. Others added similar statements.

Arwen turned her head away slightly, embarrased. She was unused to the muttering and the speaking behind her back. This rarely happened in Elven culture: any dislikes or rumors towards any other were kept silent.

Aragorn saw her slight motion, and could sense his wife's worry and upset. He addressed the council again.

"Need I remind you how disrespectful it is to murmur amongst yourselves about a comment one of the councillors has made? If you have an objection, you say it out loud or you hold your tongue!"

"Your pardon, my lord. We simply wondered whether it was fitting for her to become involved in this debate. She has never been in a battle, and therefore she cannot possibly understand how best to subdue future aggression."

"Have you no respect?" Aragorn said sharply, raising his voice a little. "She? Her? You never refer to someone who is present in that way, certainly not your queen."

"I apologise, my lord," uttered a shocked man, who had not been prepared for this unexpected outburst.

"Apologise to the queen," Aragorn hissed venemously.

"I...I ask your forgiveness, Queen Arwen."

"There is nothing to forgive, my lord," Arwen murmured in a very humble tone. "But if you all dislike my prescence so thouroughly, then I shall leave as you suggested."

"Arwen!" Aragorn gasped. "There's no need..."

But Arwen had already left.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Fire!

**Review Responses:**

**Ciel- Undomiel: **Are you actually allowed to go on fanfiction .net at school? I wish we could do that at our school! Anyway, thanks for your review!

**Malara: **Hmmm, depends how you define 'a few' chapters. Another 3 or 4, maybe? Possibly 5. I'm not quite sure yet. If enough people say to, I might do a sequel once I've finished my other three stories.

**LalaithoftheBruinen: **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.

**Dark Borg Drone: **Uh, yeah. Is that a compliment or an insult for the story? Thanks for reviewing!

**Rhys: **Hey, no need to praise _me_ on it getting better! It's thanks to you and a few others who've helped me with this!

**Irish Anor: **Yes, I saw I was on your faves list and I thought "Hmm, this person hasn't reviewed!" It's okay though, at least you did it eventually!

Hope you enjoy! I think I need to work on the last half of the chapter, so any suggestions are appreciated. I made it the best I could but I still don't think it's good enough! So please, share any ideas for improvement!

Aragorn stood up and strode out of the door. He found Arwen stood outside, staring over the wall westward.

"Meleth?" He asked gently, approaching her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Estel." She turned towards him. "You should return now. They obviously detest my being there, and I should not create disharmony in the kingdom by behaving in a way that they do not find acceptable."

"No," Aragorn said kindly yet firmly. "You have many years more wisdom than either myself or them. Your opinion is valued much more than theirs will ever be." He paused briefly, then said jokingly: "I can't stand being with them alone, anyway, with them acting like children in the school room."

Arwen's lips curled up, though it was barely noticeable, before her face became serious again. "Please go back, Estel."

"Only if you come."

"I'm not going. It would only earn me a reputation of being too full of myself and acting in a way that a lady should not. Now, please, go. There are more important things to do than trying to persuade me to return."

"Nothing is more important than you," Aragorn whispered, his voice soft and loving.

Arwen smiled and leaned into him for a brief kiss.

"Now go," she murmured when they broke apart.

Meanwhile, the advisors were talking about their queen.

"She is incredibly wilful. A woman in the high council chamber?! Such a breach of tradition has never been even considered, until now," Hendras said angrily.

"The King Elessar does not treat her like his wife at all, he treats her almost as though she holds a station higher than his!" Seyban added.

"That's because he loves her," Faramir broke in.

"Of course he does, she's incredibly beautiful."

"No. He loves and respects her: she is the most important thing in King Elessar's life. And if you cannot hold your tongues out of respect for the lady, do it for yourselves. You will be very low in his favour if you continue to insult and degrade the Queen."

"Oh, never mind that," Aragorn said from the doorway. "You have already lost my favour, both as advisors and as ordinary subjects. I will have you no more in this council. Lords Hendras, Seyban, and Thein,"(the name of the Lord who had spoken against Arwen's advice for the peace agreement) "are all dismissed. Perhaps in a year I shall consider accepting you again."

"But my lord…"

"No protests, or you shall never sit on this council again. Understood?"

The three men nodded dumbly.

"Good. Now leave."

They did so.

That night, Arentiel was staying in her aunt's wooden, thatched house on the Pellenor fields. During the night she awoke to her aunt shaking her.

The scent of charred wood fully awoke Arentiel from her dreamy state, coupled with her aunt's frantic tone. Her aunt tried to rush her from the house, but Arentiel was adamant that her best dresses, hung in the wardrobe, be taken with her. Her aunt ran as a beam from the roof fell, trapping Arentiel.

Her aunt screamed as she ran outside, crying: "She's trapped, Arentiel's trapped!"

Her uncle threw a rope up to the window, and Arentiel was soon safe on the ground outside, but too late to save her from burns.

"Fetch my best stallion!" Her uncle roared, as his niece fainted in his arms.

Her uncle sat Arentiel on the front of the saddle and leapt up behind her. Digging his heels into the horse's sides he set off at the fastest gallop the tired animal could muster, ever urging him onward. He galloped through the circles of Minas Tirith, pulling his mount to a halt as he dismounted by the door of the houses of healing.

There, Arentiel's dress was removed, and she awoke as she was slipped into a tub of cold water to cool down the burns.

She let out a cry of pain.

"Shhh, lady," Murmured one of the healers. "You'll be fine."

Burns treated, Arentiel lay in a soft bed, awaiting the dawn when, she hoped, her friends would come to visit her.

Please review!


	7. An unexpected visit

**Irish Anor: **I quite like reviewing people's stories, but sometimes I read one that I don't want to! Anyway, I digress! Thanks for your review, I'm honoured to be the author of one of the few stories you review!

**S09daniew: **No, the fire happened by accident. There were probably a lot in Middle Earth, what with thatched houses and open fires. Anyway, thank you for your review!

**Malara: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! Arentiel's re entrance into the story was the setting up for this chapter, I'm basically done with the council now. And I did put a mark, but as loves to do, it deleted it. I've tried another mark in this chapter.

**Rhys: **Glad you enjoyed it! I know you probably won't have the time, but I was wondering if you would beta my LOTR fics for me? It'd mean you get a sneak preview! I asked you because your reviews have really helped to improve my writing. Anyway, drop me an e- mail (my address is ) if you can/want to. Anyway, thanks for your review!

**Strider's Girl: **Oh, sorry, did I forget to thank you? Maybe your review only appeared after I posted my fic! Anyway, thanks for both your reviews.

**On with the story!**

Arentiel rolled over in bed as the first rays of dawn light eased through the window. She had slept well the night before, having been given a herb to make her sleepy and ease her pain. It was now two days since the accident; and none of Arentiel's so called friends had as yet been to visit her. She had not had so much as a message or a few flowers from them, and had not heard from anyone save her family.

Arwen awoke a little later, with determined resolve to do what she had planned since hearing of Arentiel's predicament.

Arwen eased herself out of bed and tiptoed across the room, so as not to wake her slumbering husband. She slipped on a plain blue dress and styled her hair simply. She went down to the houses of healing before even taking breakfast.

The streets were quiet in the higher circles at this early hour, though Arwen could hear the sounds of tradesmen below, who were already beginning that day's business.

The Queen walked briskly to the houses of healing and slipped inside. Though Arentiel had been harsh to her, Arwen was not a lady to hold grudges, and was determined to pay her a kind visit.

"Ah, my lady, how may I help you? If you want herbs, we just had some new stocks in today, I trust you are well, my lady?" Babbled Ioreth, the talkative nurse.

"Ioreth, I am well and I do not desire any herbs, lovely as I am sure they are," Arwen replied, a hint of amusement in her voice. "I come upon a different errand: I desire to see the Lady Arentiel, whom I have been told is within."

"Yes, lady," Ioreth answered. "Though, I believe you are her first visitor, despite her being in our care for three days now. Strange that. In fact, not one person save her immediate family has spoken to me about her. Come to think of it…."

"Thank you, Lady Ioreth. Perhaps you would be so kind as to show me to her."

Arentiel sat up as she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," she muttered grudgingly.

"Good Morning, my lady," Arwen said softly as she pushed open the heavy oak door. "I hope you are feeling a little better?"

"L…Lady Arwen?" Arentiel stammered in surprise and embarrassment. "Forgive me, but… why have you come?"

"Why, to see you, of course." Arwen moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I was concerned yesterday when Éowyn informed me that you had been injured in a fire. She apologises for being unable to come herself as yet, but she has many things to do currently and will see you as soon as she can."

Arentiel was silent. Why had this woman come to see her after all the hateful things she had said? For the first time, Arentiel realised the meaning of forgiveness, and the value of true friendship.

"My lady," Arentiel said, hanging her head in shame. "I am so sorry for all those things I said…."

"There is nothing to forgive, Lady Arentiel," came Arwen's gentle reply.

"Forgive me, but why…"

"Why did I come? I cannot abandon my subjects, and I wished to show friendship to you." Arwen paused, then continued more quietly: "I wanted to show you that I am more than a tavern wench."

"But you are, my lady! I am the one who needs to prove to you that I am more than a being made of malice and spite!"

"Nay, do not think of yourself so lowly! You were unused to me, that is all Anyway, I must leave, I have duties to do. I shall return tomorrow."

Arentiel smiled as she lay back down. For the first time in her life, she had found a true friend; from the most unlikely of people.

**End of chapter**

OK, that's the SECOND to last chapter! The next is simply an epilogue, to tie the loose ends together. Please review!


	8. Epilogue

**Lindahoyland: **No need to miss my story yet! There's still this (very short) chapter to read!

**Irish Anor: **Glad you enjoyed it!

**Strider's Girl: **Hey, I remembered you this time as well! Thanks for your review.

**Aragorn waits for Arwen: **Only one more chapter to come, and this one is really short, unfortunately. Glad you enjoyed it, anyway.

**Lady Urquentha: **Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it.

**Malara: **I think I'll leave Aragorn's reaction to your imagination. This chapter is only really tying up the loose ends.

OK, this is the last chapter. It is very short, but it is only an epilogue. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and particularly those who do it regularly. Even if you don't usually, please drop a review for this chapter. It can be as little as one or two words, although the longer the better.

**START OF CHAPTER**

A few months later, things were getting back to normal. Arwen, Arentiel and Éowyn had become inseparable and each had learned much from the others.

It was a warm day in early autumn, and the three friends were sat around under the white tree. A few stray leaves drifted down from the branches.

"I thought you would be in council, Arwen," Éowyn said after a while.

"I don't go there any more. It's obvious most of the councillors think it is forgetting my place to go there. It is unwise to anger them."

"What does the King Elessar say?"

Arwen sighed. "He is constantly begging me to go. He thinks that his advisors would eventually accept me. But it is so humiliating to be constantly put down by them that I would rather not bother."

"Perhaps this is out of my place," began Arentiel, "but I think you should go. After all, the advisors who were bothering you are no longer there."

Arwen smiled. "Perhaps you are right, but I think I will grant myself a short holiday before I return," she said, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Arwen!" Éowyn exclaimed, feigning shock. "I hardly think that is proper behaviour for a queen."

"Actually, didn't Aragorn ask you to exercise his horse for him today?"

Éowyn nodded guiltily. "You caught me."

Laughing, the three women left the courtyard to go for a ride.

**THE END**

Now remember to review! :)


End file.
